Burning
by anyeongfangirl
Summary: In which Sabo and Koala discovers a nice side effect of Sabo's new ability.


Summary: In which Sabo and Koala discovers a nice side effect of Sabo's new ability.

 **Anyeong** : I saw in a fem!Luffy story 'Brothers of Oniichans' that Ace's body is warmer due to his ability. I dunno how true that is, but I'll assume it is because that would be so _hot_ right? FUFUFUFUFUFU~

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece is NOT MINE. o(O3O)o

* * *

 **BURNING**

* * *

She watches as he gathers firepower and stares at the small dummy in front of him. She is sitting on a rock then, crossed-legged and thinking of how much he has improved.

It's been over a week since they left Dressrosa and Koala is impressed he almost mastered control of it.

It seems like depriving him sexually until he mastered it is a good additional motivation, other than his will to protect his brother.

And finally, he summons a sharp and small ember that hits the straw dummy dozens of meters away from him.

He brightens when he hits it and stares at her. She chuckles at his expression. Such a child.

"See that? Toldy'a I can do it fast."

"Uh huh." She says and jumps down standing in front of him. He grins and takes a step forward, leaning down so his lips meets hers.

But as she feels his hand on her neck she shivers. Not because it's cold... but it's the complete opposite!

Then their lips meet and then their tongues, she feels like she's melting.

She moans without realizing and he blinks parting, and he gapes at her in shock. "Wha -"

Then he grins. "You've gotten that sensitive?"

"You must've missed my touch!"

She punches him lightly. "HEY!" "It's just that you..."

Then she looks away, embarrassed. "You were... hot..."

He chuckles at this, teasing, leaning down so his warm breath hits her cheek. "But I'm always -"

She turns away, heating up. "I mean like burning. Like burning with fever. Only hotter."

Sabo raises a brow at this and then grins, just before their attentions turn to the burning dummy that has fallen down to the ground.

Suddenly, they understood.

 _OH._

xxx

"S-SABO! A-AH! S-So hot!" She yells thrashing under him as he ravages her skin with his own and his hands and his mouth.

It was so amusing how a single touch can make her shiver and cringe in pleasure and Sabo can't get enough of it.

He licks her ears, and her neck, and bites her shoulder. He goes lower and she squeaks.

She's near-climax now and all he's doing is sucking and foddling her breasts.

"So cute." He whispers against her skin as he stops sucking and licks her taut nipple instead, playing with the other with his index and thumbs a bit wilder than before.

"S-Shit! S-Saabooo - EEK..!" She yells when he bites her breast and then sucks again and his mouth then gives both her mounds equal attention, making sure she hears all the slurping sounds he makes. _  
_

She is being tortured by his warmth, and both of them _love_ it.

Her hands end on his head, almost massaging it, desperate for release. He smirks and stops, teeth grazing her bud teasingly. He kinda wants to punish her of depriving him of this for over a week.

"Tell me what you feel, Koala." He says, tongue making circular motion on the sensitive skin around her nipple.

"W-What... _ughn_...a-ah...w-warm. Y-Your tongue feels h-hot. So h-hot."

And like a signal, he kisses her again - devouring the inside of her mouth - before returning his attentions to her lovely breast and bites and sucks and licks so hard she calls his name over and over again.

"A-Ah! S-Sabo...ahhh! G- _Good_ \- Nghhh...Ah...ahh... S-S - _ahhh_ \- abo!"

And this time, she really cums.

xxx

He allows her to breathe for a moment, before he lifts her legs over his own and lines his very very erect shaft on her entrance.

"Ready?" he asks her, she stares at his manhood. Her eyes so filled with lust and want, her whole body covered with sweat and their fluids, and her form so very wanton Sabo's member twitches.

He pulls her to him by her legs, and slowly he enters and her back arches the second it does. He does it slowly and she curls more every time, and his eyes never leaving her shocked and pleasured expression.

"F-Fwah...a-ahh!...n- _nghhh._.."

He grunts as he does so, feeling her walls clamping so tightly on his most sensitive member. He thinks he should correct her: she is _definitely_ hotter.

When he stops she breathes out and gathers her remaining consciousness and tries to push him away.

Which is cute because his shaft is almost completely in her now.

With a chuckle, he lets go of her legs and leans down so his arms support his weight. She stares at him, flushed and eyes so very wide, and he just smirks while he grunts, just before thrusting one more so he is inside her fully.

" _Nghhhhh...!"  
_

He pauses and just looks at her and she looks at him. "Sabo..." she whispers and he dips down to kiss her. Mouth connected, he begins to rock his hips.

He swallows her moans, but he begins to move faster and their mouths part to make way for screams.

"S-Sabo...ahhh...! "

"Nghhh! AH...! -AH!...AH!"

He continues to do so, groaning in bliss as he thrusts, feeling her cute plump breast bouncing beneath him.

"F-Faster...ahhh!"

At the request, he lifts himself up and grabs the back of her legs for a different angle, and he watches her wholeity even better. And he goes faster and faster and he watches her mouth open and let out silent moans, breast bouncing in sync with his pounces.

He continues to thrusts, and he can feel his breath hitching. She grips the bed behind her, neck bent up and mouth open in sheer bliss.

"A-Ah..! AH! ...AH! ...AH! S-Sabo...aah! D-Deeper - _nghh_!"

And she gasps. And gasps again in between moans as he follows her desperate requests.

"A-Ahh!...AH!...Ah!... Uhhnn - _AH_!"

She squeezes him tighter between her legs, energizing him with his thrusts. He watches as she uses all her strength to tilt her head down to look at him and their entwined sexes. She struggles to breathe.

"I-I'm m-melting S-Sabooo -...Aaahh!"

She bounces and meets her hips with hips, shooting even more sensations through their bodies. Her eyes never leaves him then though she is obviously struggling to just let go and look at the ceiling.

He thrusts in even deeper, reaching her G-spot and she screams. "K-Kami..AH! S-Shit! AHhhh - S-Sabo! Ngghh! Ahhh! S-So h-hot...nggahhh!"

His own mouth is parting, every bit of energy focused on the extreme pleasure down below and the pooling of juices in between.

She mewls and yells in pleasure with every pounce, and - as she stares at him - her eyes widen."S-Sabo!"

He looks at her and her tone, and her hands flail a bit and she screams. "S-Steam...ah! S-So _hot_...!"

His eyes widen and realize they were so hot that their sweats turn to steam.

It actually energizes him more and his thrusts become just a bit wilder and he can't hold it in anymore.

He explodes, feeling the fireworks spread throughout his body. Her body curls as his juices enter her and a moment later, she releases another batch of her own.

"K-Kami-Ahhh... S-Sabo...t-that was... _ah_..."

"Y-Yeah." He agrees as he drops his weight on her and they both moan at the warmth of each other's skins.

"T-That was... unbelievable."

She chuckles, though still breathless. "...you...should..hn...thank your brother."

"Duh." He says with a laugh.

He dips down to lick her neck, placing butterfly kisses as if they're not both out of breaths. "If I sire any children I better name it after him."

Steam comes out of her face then.

"S-SABO!"

Still, he makes sure he cums inside her three more times until they called it a night.

 _xxx_

 **END!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Hope you review! Fave and follow also good!**


End file.
